<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Your Harvester of Light by cassiopeiasara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322768">I'll Be Your Harvester of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara'>cassiopeiasara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Pining, Support, pre S3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:05:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Hecate visits her nonmagical niece and sister, Ada wishes she could do more than offer a listening ear. This year, she is given the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Your Harvester of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/gifts">rainshaded</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231585">Joy to the World</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded">rainshaded</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: There are bits of dialogue in the first scene that are lifted from the original fic. I was always intrigued by this headcanon of rainshaded before we got the clarification in s3 of who Joy is. I hope you find this small expansion of your original fic to be enjoyable. Title comes from "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada watched until the very last second that Hecate transferred out before she sighed. If there was one thing that irritated Ada, it was situations wherein she couldn’t help. She shook her head. Oh how Hecate would admonish her for that thought. </p>
<p><em> This helps</em>, Hecate insisted every year when she returned from visits with Helena and Joy to tea with Ada. If only Joy could know the depth of how truly impressive her aunt was. Ada did smile at the thought of Hecate’s niece. She tried and failed not to picture her in a Cackle’s uniform. Ada had no doubt her hair would be in a long braid and her tie in a perfect knot every morning. She’d probably spend afternoons in her aunt’s lab asking the kind of questions that Hecate always found slightly irritating in Mildred Hubble but she would happily answer for Joy. </p>
<p>Ada shook the thoughts away. There would be no Cackle’s uniform. Even if Joy had magic, Ada highly doubted Helena would be as understanding as the likes of Julie Hubble. If only Ada could--</p>
<p>“Hecate?!” she called as the Hardbrooms appeared in her office. She briefly wondered if she’d accidentally summoned them by thought.  </p>
<p>“Aunt Ada?!”</p>
<p>Ada stood by Hecate as she explained that they’d all arrived because of her. Ada’s heart ached as Helena told Joy why she’d been so secretive about Hecate. The pain at not having magic reminded Ada so much of Esme. <em> It’s like all the color’s been drained away </em>. Poor Helena having not known the deep of that color to begin with. </p>
<p>“... does this mean you’re not together?”</p>
<p>Ada tried to remain calm and swallowed thickly. Sweet young Joy had reasoned that her mother’s reluctance was due to prejudice not a secret world she was never exposed to. It might be reasonable if there were any indication her assumption could be true but Ada and Hecate were just friends. The best of in fact and no matter what Ada’s heart might want, it would do well to clear the air. </p>
<p>Hecate’s reassurance of <em> It’s not the case </em> was so sharp, it slightly cut at Ada. </p>
<p>Ada smiled against the ache in her heart. “No, it would take a better woman than me to be worthy of your aunt.”</p>
<p>Ada couldn’t be more pleased that Joy liked the jumper she knitted her. Ada wished she had a camera to show Hecate what a picture Joy and Hecate made in their matching garments. </p>
<p>Soon enough Ada was offering to show Joy and Helena the school. She hoped the time in the kitchen for Hecate to prepare dinner would provide a much needed break. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Joy was as bright at twelve as she had been at seven. Her questions came in the same rapid fire speed of any girl her age but they were as thoughtful as they were curious. </p>
<p>“Are your cats magic too?”</p>
<p>“In a sense, yes. They don’t perform it independently but they sense it and are attuned to us. They can even assist us in our spells.”</p>
<p>Joy tilted her head as they neared the last corridor before the kitchen. “How can a cat help with spells?”</p>
<p>Ada winked. “I would have failed my Year Five Witchery exam if Pendell hadn’t discovered the forgotten notes under my desk.”</p>
<p>Joy nodded. “I’ve always wanted a cat.”</p>
<p>Helena sighed next to her. Ada noticed that while the pain in her eyes never quite went away, she’d listened intently and didn’t find issue with any of the information Ada had provided. Ada would have asked after Helena’s knowledge if she didn’t get the distinct impression it wouldn’t have quite been a welcome inquiry. </p>
<p>They made their way into the kitchen. Ada let the three Hardbrooms clarify a few things among themselves before they all sat down to lunch. Joy made it through a few more magical questions before Ada could see that the subject might cause Hecate and Helena to come to blows. </p>
<p>“Tell me about your school, Joy,” started Ada. She received a look of gratitude from both adult Hardbrooms. </p>
<p>Joy shrugged. “It’s not as exciting as magic.”</p>
<p>Ada smiled. “How would you know I’m not excited when you haven’t told me?”</p>
<p>Joy considered her a moment and Ada noted how the crease of her brow was so like Hecate’s. “You really want to know?”</p>
<p>Ada chuckled. “I promise the very last thing one could accuse me of is insincerity.” She caught Hecate offer a small nod out of the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>Joy launched into a litany of topics then. As she explained her recent chemistry project, Ada thought of how like potions the subject seemed. Ada listened through the whole way and was glad when Hecate asked a question or two. It felt warm and right to have Helena and Joy here and Ada was grateful she was afforded the privilege of getting to know them better. She hoped that this lunch might be the start of more honest holidays. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Ada finished her last bit of paperwork as Hecate transferred in. She caught sight of Ada behind her desk and shook her head. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ada, I’ll let you--”</p>
<p>Ada waved her off. “I was just finishing up. Did they get back all right?”</p>
<p>Hecate nodded. “Yes, luckily the call that Helena made after lunch meant enough of the flat is cleaned so they can sleep there until the work crew comes back from the holiday.”</p>
<p>“They could have stayed here.”</p>
<p>“I mentioned that. I don’t think Helena is ready.” A hint of a smile played at her lips. “Joy, however, is quite upset she won’t be able to stay in a castle for the evening.”</p>
<p>Ada chuckled softly and rounded her desk. She rewarmed her teapot and poured them both a cup. “I’m sure she’ll think it a lot less exotic once she spends more time here.”</p>
<p>Hecate sat primly on the edge of her chair while Ada sat opposite her. “Would you truly be open to that?”</p>
<p>Ada tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
<p>Hecate sat her cup gingerly on the coffee table. “Did it not bother you? Having them here?”</p>
<p>“They’re your family, Hecate. Of course they’re welcome here.”</p>
<p>Hecate considered her a long moment then relaxed slightly. “Thank you, Ada.”</p>
<p>Ada offered her a gentle smile. “Of course.” </p>
<p>Hecate summoned a small box. “Joy asked me to give you this.”</p>
<p>Ada set her cup down and gently took the box from Hecate. Inside was a pink mug that read <em> World’s Greatest Headmistress </em>. </p>
<p>“I know it’s a bit plain but she thought you might--”</p>
<p>“I love it,” stated Ada. “May I write to her and tell her?”</p>
<p>Hecate nodded. “Helena wanted me to thank you as well.”</p>
<p>Ada sent her new mug to the small collection in the drawer of her desk. “For what?”</p>
<p>Hecate gave her a soft look. “Being so accommodating and respecting her wishes. She mentioned that part of what scared her about being back was feeling like she didn’t belong. She said you don’t make her feel that way.”</p>
<p>Ada nodded. “I’m glad.” She looked over at her chessboard. “Fancy a game?”</p>
<p>Hecate produced a black and red card deck. “I thought we might play that card game Joy mentioned earlier.”</p>
<p>Ada winked. “What are we playing for? First set of rounds when term time begins?”</p>
<p>Hecate chuckled and Ada delighted at the rare sound. “Right then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>